It's All in the Cards
by Rya Sahari
Summary: Yugi and Kaiba are in a heated duel when a power failure cuts it short, but that's not all that happens... (yeah, I know, I suck at summeries)
1. It's All in the Cards

"Your finished Yugi, I lay down my Blue Eyes white dragon in attack mode!" Kaiba shouted, laying the card on the electronic reader board. Suddenly the panel in front of him lit up and a very large dragon filled the area. Yugi looked at the dragon, then at his hand. He had his dark magician card, but couldn't play it against Kaiba's blue eyes without it being destroyed. What he needed was to stall for time... "I put out Celtic Guardian in defense mode!" Yugi yelled as he put down his card. His space lit up and the elfish warrior appeared in front of the dragon kneeling. It's almost like my guardian is bowing to the dragon... Yugi thought to himself. His thoughts were immediately cut short when suddenly the lights went off in the entire arena. "What the?" Kaiba said, seeing the holograph of his Blue Eyes disappear along with Yugi's Celtic Guardian. "What's going on here?" Kaiba asked one of his nearby officials. "Power generator malfunction." The official asked. "Might take a little while to fix, we're going to have to postpone the duel and start over tomorrow." Both Kaiba and Yugi sighed and took their cards off the board. When Kaiba touched his Blue Eyes however, a slight tingle of pain shot up his arm. He quickly pulled his arm back and looked at it, then reached down and grabbed his card, putting it back in his deck. The exact same thing happened to Yugi on the other end, feeling the jolt of pain after touching his Celtic Guardian. "Consider that a lucky break Yugi." Kaiba said as they got off the platforms. "You don't know what I had up my sleeve Kaiba." Yugi said. "So maybe you better be the one to call it a lucky break." The two shook hands, as duelers are supposed to do, and went their separate ways, Yugi walking home to his grandpa's place and Kaiba getting in his car to go home. "Yugi, dinner is ready!" Yugi's grandfather called up the stairs. Yugi got up and put away the cards he had been looking at and got up to eat. As he did he felt slightly strange, as if it was easier to get up then before. He shrugged it off as sitting in one position for to long and went to the bathroom to wash up. As soon as he looked in the mirror he gasped in shock.  
  
"What... how..." He managed to say as he stared at himself. The first thing he noticed was his ears, which had become longer and pointy. After getting over that he noticed his hair had straightened and become blond and his eyes were more almond shaped. I look exactly like the celtic guardian! Yugi thought, looking over the rest of his body. How weird is that... "Yugi, what's taking so long?" His grandpa yelled. "Stop playing with your cards and come on down for some dinner." "I'm coming Grandpa." He yelled back. Even his voice sounded different then before, deeper and more melodic then before. He opened the door and walked downstairs, ready to break the news to his awaiting grandfather. As he did so, he couldn't help but wonder if something was happening to Kaiba. Meanwhile, in the Kaiba mansion Seto and Mokuba were sitting in the dining room eating a quiet dinner. "You would have beat Yugi that time for sure. I had a feeling you would have." Mokuba said as he ate, grinning at his brother. Kaiba nodded in silent reply and continued playing around with his food on his plate. "Is something wrong Seto?" He asked. "I'm not feeling to well." Seto replied, getting up from the table. "I think I'm going to lie down for a bit to see if I can sleep this off." He left the dining table and went to his room, which consited of a bed and desk, upon which was scattered many technological gizmos of various sorts. I could have beaten him this time... Seto thought as he lied there. I had all the cards in all the right places, I had him cornered. As he thought about this he fell asleep, holding onto his cards. Seto Kaiba was suddenly awakened by the scream of his brother. He looked up to see Mokuba in the doorway, face contorted into that of horror. "GAHHHH!!!" Mokuba screamed. "What did you do to my big brother?!" Kaiba was wondering what was possibly going on and bolted upright, hitting his head on the ceiling. He roared and rubbed his head, suddenly feeling the smooth blue scales underneath his claws. Mokuba screamed again and ran down the hallway, shutting the door behind him. Kaiba got off the bed, which he found had been crushed underneath his enormous weight, and looked in his wall mirror, seeing the blue eyes white dragon staring back at him. "NO!" Kaiba tried to shout, but only getting a roar. He fired a stream of his white lightning breath and shattered the mirror into pieces, most of the glass vaporizing before it even hit the ground. I... must... escape... Kaiba thought to himself. Looking around, he saw his huge windows and smashed through them without a second thought. Letting loose another mighty roar he flew off into the horizon. "And finally after three days of searching the dragon was caught and brought into confinement." The news announcer said. "He will be transported to the local zoo where he will be closely watched until further not-" Yugi's grandfather turned off the tv before the announcer could finish, much to the dismay of Yugi and his friends. "Hey, why did you turn it off for?" Joey shouted. "That was just getting interesting!" "You five have watched enough TV for today." Mr. Moto replied. "You need to get outside and enjoy the day!" "He's probably right, why don't we all go out to the zoo?" Yugi suggested. "Your courage amazes me Yugi." Bakura said, getting up and stretching out. "Even though you've changed so much you still want to live your life as if nothing happened." "Of course Bakura." He replied, laughing. "Besides, I think it's time we visit an old friend of ours..." 


	2. A Day at the Zoo

Riptor the white dragon: *gasp* He actually added another chapter to a short story? Miracles can happen.  
  
Rya: Aw, you're just jealous cause you aren't the main character. *shrugs* Besides, I have to keep up for my adoring fans you know.  
  
Riptor: Geez, he gets two reviews and suddenly he thinks he's J.K Rowlings.  
  
Rya: Awww, shut up Rip, before I sick Anarus on you.  
  
*Anyway, onto the story \^ . . ^/*  
  
"Are you really sure you want to go in there?" Joey said, looking at the entrance of the zoo, which was packed with people to see the "new attraction". "I mean, no offense Yugi, but you kinda stick out in a crowd."  
"I want to do this Joey." Yugi replied, determination in his eyes. "I don't care what other people think of me just because of how I look." He stood on his toes to try and see over the crowd's heads, which wasn't as hard now that he much taller then he was before the transformation, which stood as a problem in the beginning, seeing how none of his former clothes fit anymore.  
"Good for you Yugi." Tea Gardner said, patting Yugi on the back. "It's nice to know that some people aren't afraid of what they look like when they go out." She smirked and shot a glance over at Joey, who became instantly defensive.  
"Hey, look who's talking!" He shot back, giving her one of his Joey grins. Before a heated argument broke out between the two Ryou managed to come back with their tickets, a little worse for wear after pushing his way through the crowd. After getting through the main gates (which was also packed with people, making the group wait a half an hour in line before getting in) Yugi immediately ran to the zoo map, looking for the new display with Kaiba the Blue Eyes in it.  
Tea looked around the plaza area as the rest of the group stared at the map. "I don't like the zoo, all the animals caged up like this. they look so sad."  
"I don't see why they would be." Tristian replied, walking back over to her. "They've got protection, can sleep all day, get three meals a day. I think that would be really nice." Tea just sighed and walked to a vendor to get something to eat, Tristian following close behind.  
"Here!" Yugi said, pointing to a blue box on the map labeled "reptile house", "It says that they just added a dragon to this area, that's got to be Kaiba!" Without another word he ran off down the paved walkway, the others following close behind, Tea bringing up the rear with a rather large cotton candy in one hand.  
  
It was cool and dark in the reptile house as the group entered. They wondered around in different directions, Ryou wondering towards the snake area, Tea and Tristian walking towards the crocodiles, and Joey and Yugi moving to where the Blue Eyes was being held, trying to fight their way through the crowd gathered near the entrance way. Once they got through this crowd they found themselves in a large, yellow room. The room was split in half, a plexi-glass wall sitting between them and the large white dragon on the other side. Sounds of conversation drifted to Yugi's super- sensitive ears, "it's so cool.", "Mommy, I'm scared.", "I thought they didn't exist?". Yugi tried to ignore the talking and walked right up to the banister in front and peered into the eyes of the Blue Eyes. Somehow Yugi could see the Kaiba in those bright blue eyes, which were half closed and looked back at him with what he could only describe as sadness.  
"K. Kaiba?" Yugi whispered just loud enough to hopefully be heard by Kaiba's dragon ears, looking from side to side to make sure that no one was listening in. "Are you in there?" The dragon's head lifted slightly and stared at Yugi, *It's me Yugi* Kaiba's voice resounded in Yugi's mind. His voice sounded groggy to Yugi, and he guessed that the researchers had drugged him to be more docile and easier to control. "Kaiba, I'm so sorry that you're locked up here." He said, looking away from his rival. *I really don't want your sympathy Yugi.* Kaiba replied curtly, sounding a lot like his old self again. * I want you to go to where we battled, find out how we became like this, and reverse it and get me out of here*. "Great idea Kaiba!" He said excitedly, loud enough to make a few people look at him rather strangely. When they went back to staring at the display Yugi leaned in and whispered, "I'll find out what happened to us, don't worry." *Good.* Kaiba replied. Yugi turned and started walking back when Kaiba told him to stop. *Yugi, if you see Mokuba, tell him I got called to an urgent business trip, ok?* Yugi nodded and the Blue Eyes put his head back on his paws, closing his eyes. Yugi weaseled his way through the people back to Joey, who was busy talking to a girl who was way out of his league. After reminding him of the reason they were there he dragged him back into the main area of the reptile house, where the rest of the group was sitting. "Did you manage to communicate with Kaiba?" Ryou asked, standing up as soon as he saw Yugi and Joey. "I did." Yugi replied, nodding his head slightly. "We need to go to the duel arena that me and Kaiba played on when everything happened and check it out." "That will be tough, considering the all-city duel that's going on this Saturday." Tristian said, lying back on the zoo bench. "All of those dueling arenas will most likely be locked down till then." "We have to try." Yugi said, pacing a bit. "We need to save Kaiba from this place." "How is Kaiba?" Ryou asked, showing concern. "He's alright for now, but he's been drugged." Yugi answered. "We need to get him back to normal at all costs before the researchers do something to him." "Alright, let's get going!" Joey shouted, running out the door. "Joey, wait!" Tristian said, running after him. The rest of the group followed, quickly running out of the zoo and to the duel arena.  
  
~meanwhile, in the office of a rather large building somewhere in the city~  
  
"All tests have been complete." A man in a gray, pinstriped suit said, looking at the back of a rather large, red velvet chair sitting behind the mahogany desk. "Everything is going as planned, just as you expected it too." "Excellent." A rather sinister voice said from the chair. "Move on to phase two, I want our plan to be put into action as soon as possible." "Yes sir." The man said, turning and walking out of the office. The shadowy figure tapped his fingers, smiling. "Soon. soon my greatest dream will come true."  
  
Riptor: Nice cliffhanger Rya.  
  
Rya: It was, wasn't it? Willow gave me the idea.  
  
Riptor: Of course, as always.  
  
Rya: Do I have to lock you up again?! Geez, it's so hard dealing with other personalities sometimes. anyway, for all you readers, this chapter was really quick for me, so don't expect this to be a regular thing from this lazy dragon. 


	3. The Arena Secrets

"Um, Tristian, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Yugi asked as he watched the brown-haired boy jab a bobby pin, supplied by Tea, into the window lock of the duel stadium arena.  
"Of course I do." He replied confidently, working on the lock. "I saw it in a movie." The others gave out a small groan, Joey slapping himself on the forehead.  
"Here Trist, let me help you with that." Joey said, sitting down on the ground and kicking the window, the lock snapping and it opening. He gave his typical Joey grin and a thumbs up before wiggling down into the basement room.  
"Joey!!!" Tea shouted softly, looking around nervously. "What if there was an alarm trigger in that lock? We could have all been caught!"  
"Relax Tea." Ryou replied while wiggling through the small opening. "What Joey did was a bit rash I admit, but at least it got the job done." The rest of the group dropped down into the dirty basement room and walked out down the service hallway, Joey leading the way, Tristan close behind, and Yugi, Tea, and Ryou all bringing up the back. Joey and Tristian both pushed opened the rusty grate at then end of the hall and climbed up onto the arena floor, the room pitch black save for several moonbeams shimmering from the small windows way up the arena walls. The dueling platform loomed in front of them; a silent monolith compared to them. Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps and the beam of a flashlight could be seen from around a corner of the arena.  
"Hide!" Yugi said forcefully, yet quietly as he jumped underneath a viewing bench. Ryou quickly joined Yugi under the bench while Tristian and Tea jumped back down the service hallway and Joey hopping inside a garbage can. It seemed like forever; the beam of light slowly turning and shining on where they were hiding. Finally the boy behind the light passed the spot where Yugi and Ryou were hiding, both of them getting a clear view of the short, long-haired boy.  
"Mokuba?" Yugi said quietly; Mokuba, startled, looked around to see where the source of the voice came from. Yugi slipped out from underneath the seats and tapped Mokuba on the shoulder, causing him to jump in the air and drop his flashlight, the metallic clang echoing throughout the empty arena.  
"Yugi?!" Mokuba said quietly, still recovering from the shock. "I thought you were a night guard, you scared the living daylights out of me!"  
"Sorry Mokuba." Yugi said, grinning slightly. "What are you doing here this late at night?"  
"I should be asking you that question." Mokuba replied, picking the flashlight back up and looking around to make sure no one else got the jump on him. "After all, Kaiba Corp. does own this arena, and seeing how my brother has disappeared, I-"  
"That's what we're here for." Yugi interrupted. "To find out what happened to your brother, as I'm sure that's what you're here for as well."  
"We're?" Mokuba said, slightly in shock. "Who else is here with you?" Yugi motioned for Mokuba to wait and called out his friends, who came out slowly and cautiously, making sure that it wasn't some ambush. When they saw it really was Mokuba they all went over and greeted him, Joey being the last having a little difficulty getting out of his hiding spot. They all took turns telling Mokuba of what had happened since the day that Seto Kaiba and Yugi dueled.  
"Oh wow." Was all Mokuba could say, sitting down in one of the folding chairs reserved for teammates of the one dueling.  
"Mokuba." Ryou said after a brief moment of silence, moving to the front of the small group. "If we could replay the battle with Yugi and your brother, then we might find some of the answers that we need. Could you by chance turn the power on in here?"  
Mokuba nodded, taking out a small remote. "Yeah, I had to turn off all the systems to prevent any alarms from going off, which is lucky for you guys, since that window was set with an alarm trigger." Everyone took a look at Joey, who just grinned sheepishly. "Anyway, I'll power up the dueling arena."  
There was a loud hum as Mokuba pressed the small red button, the lights in the roof slowly powering up and brightening the arena. Tristian and Tea, who were closest to the dueling platform, heard the power grid on the floor springing to life.  
"Joey, Tristian, why don't you guys start dueling?" Yugi asked once the humming stopped. "The others and I will stay down here and try to figure out what happened during the last duel."  
"Sure Yugi," Joey answered, taking out the deck of cards that he always carries with him. "C'mon Trist, let's see how bad I can kick your butt!"  
"In your dreams Joey!" Tristian replied, running up to the opposite side of the platform and taking out his own deck of cards. "My new cards will take you down!"  
While the two started their duel Yugi, Mokuba, and Ryou moved around to an arena electrical panel and Mokuba opened it with a key on a keychain, which had an unusually large amount of keys on it.  
"There's quite a lot of keys on that keychain Mokuba." Ryou said, watching as the boy put the keys back in the small satchel he was carrying. "What are they all for?"  
"They're my brother's actually." Mokuba replied. "He keeps a spare set of all the keys in the office at home on this keychain, they unlock all the dueling arenas in the city." Mokuba opened the door and the three looked at the large mass of wires and switches on the inside.  
"So, uh, do you have an idea what we're looking for?" Yugi asked, staring hopelessly at the wires. Mokuba shook her head and started moving wires to the side, the voices of the two duelers shouting above them. As Mokuba pulled away a sheet of metal more wires came out, a small, purple box attached to the side of it with various instruments and dials on it.  
"I don't remember that in Seto's blueprints." Mokuba commented as he touched the box cautiously. Suddenly a red light on the bottom left corner started blinking, going steadily faster every second. The three backed up, not knowing and fearing what might happen next.  
  
Meanwhile, Tristian and Joey's duel raged on, and Tristian had just wiped the board clean of monsters with a dark hole card.  
Joey merely pulled out his next card and held it up in the air, "I lay down Battle Ox, in attack mode!" Once Joey put the card on his reader board the electronics whrrred slightly and the image of a large, armored anthro ox appeared on the field. "Not bad, don't you think?"  
"I would say so," Tristian replied as he drew his card from his deck. "But I've got something a little better. I summon Amphibian Beast, in attack mode!" A scary fish-like creature appeared on the battlefield on Tristian's side, roaring loudly. Suddenly the purple box glowed for a second, then the power shut down and everything went dark.  
"That's exactly what happened to me and Kaiba." Yugi told Mokuba, who started resetting all the power grids. After a few minutes the lights hummed back to life. Mokuba disconnected the purple box from the main power grid and put it in his satchel, then closed up the platform panel.  
"So, what did we figure out?" Tristian asked as he walked up to the three, Tea and Joey coming up close behind him.  
"I don't know." Mokuba replied, looking down slightly. "We found something that shouldn't be there, but I have no clue what it is. I sure wish my brother was here, he could figure it out I'm sure."  
"Well, let's ask him." Tea said. "We could go to the zoo tomorrow."  
"I've got a better idea!" Joey shouted, "let's go to the zoo, bust in and get Kaiba out of there!" The rest of the group looked around at each other except for Mokuba, who was utterly confused at this point.  
"I will have to agree with Joey on this one." Tristian said. "After all, Kaiba is an expert in this technology stuff, right?" The others nodded and agreed; they all walked towards the main doors. Once they walked through the doors Mokuba reactivated the alarm system power. Realization suddenly came to Yugi and he turned to Joey and Tristian, asking, "uh, you guys didn't remove your cards from the board after the power went out, did you?'  
"I took off my card." Joey replied, looking at Yugi questionly.  
"Yeah, me too." Tristian replied. "Why do you ask Yugi?"  
"Uh, nothing." Yugi replied, a nervous knot tying in his stomach, "let's just get to the zoo." 


	4. Bust loose

//denotes telepathic communication//  
  
The zoo was dark by the time the group had reached the outer gate, which was closed and securely locked. Before they went to the zoo they took a left from the arena and stopped off at the Kaiba mansion, to get the tools they would need for the job. Every member carried a backpack or satchel full of tools, Joey in the front with a large boltcutter, using it to snap the lock off and open the gate. Once inside their plan was simple; avoid the security cameras and get to the reptile house undetected, then bust Kaiba out and make a mad scramble out of there.  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea guys." Tristian commented as they ducked behind a bench for the second time. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
"What's the matter Tristian, you scared?" Joey replied, pushing Tristian a bit. The others laughed slightly, and then became quiet as a night watchman passed by their hiding spot, waving his flashlight around and looking ahead of him. When he passed the group got up and made their way to the reptile house, ducking behind hot dog stands, trashcans, and shrubberies.  
When they finally got to the reptile house Tristian produced a crowbar from his bag and pried open a ventilation duct, the rest of the group hoisting Mokuba up and allowing him to crawl into the duct.  
"Are you sure this plan will work?" Ryou asked everyone.  
"I hope it does." Yugi replied, looking down. "Cause it's the only one we got."  
They had been waiting for about ten minutes for Mokuba to unlock the door for them when Tristian suddenly let out a groan. "Oh man," he said, holding his stomach with one hand and the wall with the other. "I don't feel so hot guys."  
"Now that you mention it, I'm not feeling so good myself." Joey commented, then groaning and falling to his knees a short while later.  
"Guys?!" Tea shouted, running over to them. "What's going on with you two!?"  
"Joey! Tristian!" Yugi shouted, following close behind Tea with Ryou trailing behind him.  
//You knew this was going to happen Yugi, there's nothing you can do for them// Yugi heard his Yami say.  
//I know Yami,// Yugi replied as he kneeled down next to Joey, Tea doing the same for Tristian. //But why are they in pain? I don't remember feeling anything like that when I turned into the Celtic Guardian.//  
//I think that you didn't feel much because the Celtic Guardian is very human-like, // his Yami explained. //They must be turning into something more monster-like, something different then their body type. I suggest backing up, you don't know what they might do when or after they transform.// Yugi suddenly remembered the story on the capturing on the Blue Eyes, and that it had almost destroyed the room and more before being captured.  
"Uh, Tea? Ryou?" Yugi said, getting up and backing away as Joey started cringing and holding his stomach. "I think we better give them some room."  
"Good idea Yugi." Ryou replied, helping Tea up and moving away as well. Tea turned away and hid her face behind Ryou's shoulder as he and Yugi watched the two closely, as with sheer curiosity. Tristian gave out a loud yell as his muscles expanded greatly, causing his clothes to shreds. Fins started sprouting up on his back, arms, and legs as his skin turned a very luminous shade of green. Bones could be heard cracking as his fingers and toes elongated, becoming webbed in the process. His face was the last to transform, his ears growing out into large fins, his teeth sharpening and a small red jewel appeared in the middle of his forehead. When his changes were completed he fell to his knees, then to the ground.  
Joey didn't have it much better; while his comrade was turning into the Amphibian Beast he cringed as a dark brown crept across his skin, turning it into a tough hide. He became very muscular, his clothes also ripping to shreds as they expanded. His fingers and toes grew out slightly, matching the rest of his now huge body. His voice became a guttural roar as his face expanded into a muzzle, his nostrils flaring as three horns grew out of his head. He managed to stay conscious and looked up at the three with glowing red eyes, snorting.  
"Joey, please tell me you're still in there somewhere." Tea said, looking at the Battle Ox fearfully. It got up and nodded, it's face forming something similar to a smile. The three breathed a sigh of relief, then walked over to Joey while he was examining his new form. Suddenly a voice called out in the distance, followed by the waving of several lights far away.  
"They must have heard them." Ryou said. The four looked at each other, then back down at the Amphibian Beast known as Tristian. They heard a click and saw Mokuba standing there in front of the doorway.  
"I've got the place disarmed and locks. whoa." Mokuba looked down in shock at the fish-like creature on the ground in front of him. The others gave Mokuba a quick "Shhhh!" before running inside the reptile house, Yugi and Joey hauling Tristian inside before they closed the doors behind them.  
"Who's going to stay behind and guard Tristian and keep a look out?" Yugi asked as they took a quick breather.  
"I will Yugi." Ryou spoke up, sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Tristian. Yugi nodded and motioned the others to follow him, walking towards the door marked 'employees only'.  
After the rest of the group left Yami Bakura took control and looked down at the unconscious Tristian, smirking slightly.  
"So, someone has been playing with magic." He said to himself. "If I could steal this secret. the potential is limitless." He smiled as he contemplated this new plan.  
Meanwhile, the rest of the gang arrived at a large metal door with a huge sign on it, which said "warning! Extremely dangerous creature, please follow proper guidelines to avoid accidental death or dismemberment." Mokuba pulled out a small blowtorch from his satchel and started working on the lock, putting on some special shades before lighting it up. Tea, Yugi, and Joey all looked away from the torch, shielding their face with the hands. Tea looked up in the corner, then tapped Yugi on the shoulder and pointed out a security camera looking straight at them.  
"That's not good." Tea said nervously.  
"Mokuba, speed it up if you can!" Yugi shouted. "The rest of us should wait back with Bakura and Tristian!"  
"Good idea Yugi!" Tea replied. Mokuba continued working on the lock as the other three ran back out into the lobby, where Tristian was starting to stir again.  
"We need to brace the doors." Tea said, moving a trashcan away from the door. Joey nodded and with his newfound brute strength he ripped a bench from the floor and jammed it against the doorway. After Joey was finished Yugi pushed a display against the bench, securing it even further.  
"We know you're in there!" A voice from outside shouted. "This zoo is closed and you are all trespassing and breaking and entering! Open this door immediately!"  
"We're running out of time." Ryou commented as he jammed a potted plant into the small barricade. Suddenly from the outside there was a click sound followed by a loud thud, and then followed by another thud. Joey, Ryou and Yugi held their barricade as the security officers continued to bang on the door, followed by a very confused and disoriented Tristian. There was a slight pause, and then the doors and furniture shook as something heavy pounded against the door, pushing them back.  
"I don't know how much longer this will hold." Yugi said as there was another forceful push against the door.  
"C'mon guys, you can do it!" Tea cheered, standing there and watching nervously. Suddenly there was a loud roar and the smashing of glass, and the next second the wall exploded with a blue light, sending chunks of concrete and steel everywhere. When the dust settled Kaiba stood proudly, wings flared out, Mokuba sitting on his back.  
//I thought I told you that I didn't want Mokuba to know about me like this.// Kaiba said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. The others looked around, wondering where Kaiba's voice was coming from.  
"Sorry Kaiba." Yugi replied, rubbing the back of his head. "But we don't have time for this now, we got to get out of here!"  
//No problem.// Kaiba said coolly, lying down. //Hop on.// Yugi and Ryou were the first to reach the dragon, hopping on his back, Tea being helped up by Tristian and Joey before hopping up themselves. As soon as everyone was secure Kaiba fired a blast of white lightning into the ceiling, then flying up and out when the debris settled.  
"We made it!" Tea shouted, the group cheering as they flew over the zoo gates towards the Kaiba mansion.  
//Mokuba has been filling me in on what you found at the arena.// Kaiba said. //This box that you found, I know for sure that it's nothing that I put into it.//  
"That's what Mokuba thought." Ryou said.  
"Well, we're just going to have to find out what it is." Yugi said, feeling very confident and hopeful now that they had Kaiba, his main rival, back. Silence took hold as they flew through the stary, moonlit sky.  
  
~***~  
  
Riptor: Wow, that was a long chapter.  
  
Rya: I know, I wrote the whole thing. I hope all my fans aren't disappointed that it took so long.  
  
Riptor: All two of them? *snickers*  
  
Rya: Hmph, shut up. 


End file.
